Reach for the Moon
by ShihoShVG
Summary: There are many people who are trying to reach for the moon in the world, a deceased's will tries to reverse time by appearing into Shiho's life, leading her to travel through memories and piece up the clues of too long kept secrets. Triangle love.
1. Prologue

In my opinion this story is a very crazy idea, since I am not a "literature" person at all but more a mathematic one :) writing well is a complicated objective for me.

At first I just wanted to make a Shinichi-Shiho video but I did not have time and my computer crashed (cries of frustration) so it was delayed and was never created . Adding to various fantastic fanfictions (cf favourites on my profile) I read, through time I slowly became infatuated with the Gin-Sherry couple and my original idea turned into this story, so if you do not like this pairing I do not really think you should read or maybe try it. Due to my habit of never really choose between my favourite characters, there is going to be many different love possibilities, I will let you discover by yourself. ;) (That was a lot of talking)

**I do not own Detective Conan, if I did, it would not be called a fanfiction.**

I am not a native speaker and it is my first big project, so please tell me if there is any grammar, punctuation, spelling mistakes, organisation...

Comments and advises are of course welcomed :)

* * *

**Reach for the Moon**

By

ShihoShVG

**Prologue**

On a night of strong wind, the exhausted lawyer Tomas Compton was trying to stay awake by pouring a cup of coffee. The strong aroma slowly filled the room and Compton leaned against his chair, waiting. The seconds ticked untiringly in the growing darkness while the windows occasionally shook with a rattle. The lawyer's eyes progressively closed, letting the ticktock echo in the silence. A bip reverberated, quickly followed by the release of a mechanism. Compton jumped awake.

"How could I sleep at such a crucial moment?" He looked at the clock which showed half past six and his hands shaking nervously, reached the table where a metallic box had just opened, red digital zeros shining on its screen. After 16 years of worries and energy to protect the box's secret existence, he could finally know its content and fulfill his task. _'I've got the bad foreboding that it'll be harder than expected'_ He took out a thick envelop from the little safe and started reading the documents.

A familiar cursive handwriting appeared on a used-to-be white paper.

.

.

_My dear friend, Tomas Compton,_

_As programmed, 16 years have passed since my death. I should first thank you for all what you have done for me; all those wasted years protecting my secret documents in spite of the death sentence that awaited you if discovered…._

The man continued the letter dreading the future words.

…_...This is my last request, I wish I could have done it myself but I have failed. I know that it is going to bring you even more troubles adding to the one you have already endured, but please pass on my will and the following documents to my daughters. You already know that extreme tact is required to ensure security and success…._

…_...Here ends my letter since my time is limited. I thank you again for your loyalty and sincerely __apologize__ for bothering your successful life__...I seek forgiveness for the atrocities committed by my family. I leave in hope that you will succeed and that light will shine in a better world._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Elena Miyano Gavendish_

.

.

Compton quickly regained his composure and quickly flipped through the other pages which contained a set of title deeds for a house, a manor and a company in L.A. and England. The lawyer also found that the deceased had hoarded a large sum of money in her Swiss bank account.

"Wow, it's like Harry Potter. The girls are going to be very rich..."

He stopped with two ID photos, one showed an ebony-haired girl smiling innocently and with sparkling black eyes. The other one was a young girl with fiery blond hair who smiled awkwardly to the camera as if her face hardly ever executed this movement. Tomas, despite knowing that the first was the eldest, still felt that the younger sister was much graver. Her eyes, of a deep sapphire blue were something called bewitching but inside, lied an already settled melancholy and mystery as if she had experienced a lot _'Just like her mother's'. _Compton read the inscriptions at the back of the photos and froze.

"Miyano Akemi, (12) aka ...**MA SA MI HI RO TA**, directed towards external relations.

MIYANO SHIHO, (4), future codename...**already?" **he exclaimed. "Sherry, directed towards chemistry"

He sighed and massed his temples. "**Why! Why, why!**" he shouted angrily. "What am I going to do?"

Two weeks ago, Masami Hirota...no, Miyano Akemi, was declared dead of suicide after committing a million dollar robbery in Tokyo which he hardly believed to be the truth. As for Miyano Shiho, the whole world knew that she graduated from Massachusetts's Institute of Technology at sixteen which gave her a place in the Guinness Record book and millions of offers from the world's most powerful companies. Of course she declined them to disappear in Japan and was probably working on terrible researches for the syndicate, quickly forgotten by the newspapers.

'_Now, the last Miyano is nowhere to be found. I don't even know if she's still alive and still in Japan. After all, it's been 2 years... And even if I found her, how would I give her the information without endangering ourselves? ...Suicide you say? I could at least do it in place of thanks since she gave all what I have now.'_

_._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

.

The rain heavily splattered on the pavement where a livid teenager lied. It was late, the streets were dark and empty. The boy coughed and tried to stand up, in vain. His head was burning, all his senses seemed obliterated. Feebly, he managed a few steps but stumbled and fell. A car hastily braked, doors opened with muffled voices. Footsteps approached the child who slightly opened his eyes to see a pair of black high-heels in front of him. Then, the shoes' mistress squatted towards him and gently touched his forehead. "You've got a terrible fever, Boy", she said with a soft voice. "Jack, take the child inside and call a doctor."

"Yes, Milady."

.

.

The next thing he remembered was waking in a cosy bed. Tomas Compton, which was the name of the teenager, slowly opened his eyes. He still felt a little dizzy but the fever was gone and caught a glimpse of blue and grey. Tomas waited a moment for his eyes to focus, now he could picture a nice bedroom: there was a tall oaken wardrobe, a marble fireplace, a desk, chairs, bedside tables with a glass of water and a tube of aspirin on it, an old golden mirror hanged on the wall and everything was dimly lit by a small morning light coming from the chink between the orchid and turquoise curtains and small shutters. The room, despite its simplicity was very neat and elegant, filled with a comfortable atmosphere which felt like home. Tomas was in complete beatitude and did not realise until a voice erupted from his right.

"You're an early riser, Boy." Compton nearly bounced out of bed with a shriek.

'_A ghost!_' He wondered how a human could stay so long without being noticed. '_Even he was ill, he could still see. No?'_ The teenager turned his head to where came the voice and met an aquamarine gaze. Tomas could not see well since she sat in the darkness but guessed that she was pretty and he was already under her charm, he asked in a hoarse voice "Who are you, Madam?"

"Oh, call me Miss Gavendish, Madam sounds too old, I'm only seven years older than you, Tomas."

The boy stiffened at the illustrious name, she was the Countess Elena Gavendish! The one who went to study in America at the early age of five and graduated from the best universities at seventeen! She was the pride of town and yet people barely knew her, like a myth crossing between the false and true. He left his reverie and deduced "So... I'm at the Crimson Manor?"

"That's right, Tom," She replied with a smirk. _'Yes, you have no wonder of how you're right. Crimson like the roses and trees, but also like blood and death of screaming souls tortured by devils'_ she thought sadly.

"By the way, how do you know my name?"

"It's written on your ID card. Don't worry, we informed your grandmother while you were asleep," she replied.

"What time is it now?"

"You had fever during the whole night of Wednesday and slept for a day. Now it's Friday half past six in the morning," the women said while looking at her watch. Miss Elena stood up and put a thermometer on his forehead "How do you feel now? Your temperature has regained normal, you'll be able to go home, back to your grandmother in a few days," she stated with a relieved smile.

Tom could now see her face lit up under the pale sun rays and her smile sparkled in the dark. He was stunned and stared for more than acceptable. The countess lifted an eyebrow "Is there a problem?"

"Hum..." his face red as a tomato. "It's just ...hum...you remind me of an angel...with the sun shining on your head ..."The boy said shyly.

To his surprise, the lady burst out laughing, her crystal-clear voice echoing in the room, but it slowly took a sad tone, slightly sob-like. She quickly returned to a normal composure "If I was ever called an angel... it'll only be a hell angel." A knock on the door stopped her musings. A middle-aged man wearing a black suit entered with a ringing cell phone.

"Your phone has been ringing for a while, Milady," he explained nervously.

"Thanks, Jack," The woman quickly grabbed the phone with a frozen look. "Yes?" She answered coldly, her face unreadable. Startled by her swift change of expression, the boy and butler pricked up their ears to catch little they could hear "Oh, really? I never thought you would miss me..." a sarcastic smirk appeared on the lady's lips. "I'm in England; I had things... to check... Paris, Saturday?" She repeated, caught off guard. "...Well, it'll be precipitated...I'll be there...OK,... Boss," she sighed while hanging up.

"Are you leaving again, Milady?" Asked a worried Jack.

"Yes, it seems my Boss found something for me," She declared with unusual glittering eyes.

"Jack, could you book a flight for Paris, Saturday morning?"

"Immediately, Milady," He exited the room.

.

.

* * *

.

A freezing draught suddenly brought him out of the warm bed and plunged him back again into the present. The lawyer stood up and closed the window with a grumble. "Let's start searching for basic information on Internet," He sighed not very convinced himself, then smiled:

'_A path of a thousand leagues always starts with one step.' Chinese proverb_

_._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

To be continued.

_**What do you think?**_

_**REVIEW :) **_

_By the way, I have chapter 1 ready but I have lots of homework and am very slow at typing so do not hope too much for quick updates. Same for the next chapters since my imagination is not really productive, but maybe. We never know 8)_


	2. CH 1 : Ephemeral

Hello everybody! I'm finally back, as you might have realised, I AM slow XD

Special thanks to

Sherry Furude,

HaibaraDaiFan

Shiho

for reviewing ^^

and also thanks to my litlle sister for threatening me or else, you would have to wait another month. Sorry for the wait!

This chapter has a very long (again) and quite exagerated part. Warning, this chapter makes references to episode 268, 269, 270 and Movie 1, so it might seem a bit repetitive but I was trying to put them into a "possible" **logical** order (notice the word "logical", you must think I am a real weirdo XD). I was not very imaginative since it is a setting chapter and did not know what to write, it is just to introduce the actions, so might be boring!

I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN NOR "Papeles Mojados" by CHAMBAO

Please tell me what can be corrected: structure, grammar, spelling, plot... because, **remember!** English is not my native language and writing is not my forte!

* * *

**Reach for the moon**

By

ShihoShVG

Chapter 1 : Ephemeral

* * *

"Wooaahh! Chocolate faces!" exclaimed Genta.

"Look! It's me! Ayumi-chan's there too!"

"Oh! Kawai!"giggled Ayumi.

"They are so yummy! Thanks Ran-neechan," exclaimed the Detective Boys

"Here, Conan-kun, Ai-chan, take yours," said gently Ran. The two fake kids took the chocolates from the plate, thanking the teenager with a smile from the boy and a nod from the girl. Haibara Ai looked attentively at her chocolate face then stated in a calm voice, trying to sound indifferent,

"So, did you declare your feelings to her yesterday?" Conan, startled by her question, stared. "Judging from her appearance, it looks like you were able to accept her chocolate probably with the bowtie, and fool her into thinking her sulking had gone unnoticed,"

" Huh? What makes you think she was sulking?"

Haibara replied sighing, "Creations reflect the heart of the creator," She showed him the chocolate. "Everybody's chocolate is smiling... But it's bittersweet – they still have heartbroken faces." _'She is really trying hard to hide her tears behind a smile. How tiring, Angel'_

"Now that you mention it..." he paused. "Guess you can say some girly things after all, can't you?" he replied foolishly.

The small scientist glared at him, "Ara, do I look like a boy?"

The poor little boy sweat dropped. Quickly, his mind replayed the Valentine's Day scene which tore his heart. She sounded so happy when he called. Yet she was acting again. He didn't want her to worry for him anymore.

* * *

**Afternoon of the same day, at Morita Hideo's**

Takagi-keiji seems quite nervous and was asking about Mouri-san. I wonder what he wants.

"It's nothing, there's just something I want to confirm with him" he always says. I saw Kudo-kun react; his detective instinct must have turned on. In fact it already is, his eyes are all serious. I bet he finds Morita suspicious and is searching for clues.

"By the way, Morita-san, did you notice anybody strange at the Mouri agency?"

Hum, Takagi sure is strange today, I hope Mouri won't have problems. Obviously, the Great Meitantei of the 21st century inquired, nosy as always :

"Ne, Takagi-san, what did you mean by that?"in a nasally childish tone The officer furrowed his eyebrows, sweating profusely and squatted down to Kudo. Hiding behind his gloved hand, they whispered about something which must have been alarming since Conan's eyes jerked open, large as snooker balls.

The Mouri files have been stolen and returned to the Police HQ, all after the bus hijacking case... No, their target isn't Uncle,... could it be...could it be Them!

Hakase asked me, pulling me out of thoughts, "Oh, it was nothing important," I responded promptly.

"Just as I thought," Haibara cut me. "You won't tell us anything," she said pensively. It innerved me.

"Barou, how are you any different?"I snapped. Damn, that woman is so full of secrets.

"Who knows," she quietly sighed, closing her eyes.

Without considering the consequences, he pursues truth and justice. He keeps a burden alone because he feels it as his duty to protect people around him. I don't know why but his dangerous, boy-like personality painfully and achingly is intriguing me like a magnet. I wonder if he realises that his pure aura is strangling me, himself and Her, with loneliness, uncertainty and vulnerability. Kudo-kun, this fiery distortion of mind you give, is weakening me. I don't think I'll be able to bear it anymore...

* * *

Shiho ran wildly in the endless night, tears of rage in her blue eyes, fists tight. Pain and exhaustion ruled her body, but she still ran as fast as she could. She hardly breathed, desperation and anger telling her to stop and continue. She gritted her teeth,

"Quicker or it's going to be too late!" she gasped for air like a person drowning "I'll never ...let that happen..., I wouldn't forgive... myself...I Have to!" She accelerated, her golden locks flying like fire in darkness. Finally, she arrived at an old hangar. Shiho burst inside and found Professor Agasa, the detective Boys and Mouri Ran, hands tied, mouths gagged. Mouri shook her head energetically with horrified eyes. The young scientist, feeling the danger, turned around. Too late. The door slammed shut, plunging the place into a world of grey with a lugubrious sound. Leaned against the concrete wall was the evil assassin.

"Good evening, Sherry," he said grinning, a cigarette between his teeth.

"Gin!" she shouted in shock. Her legs became numb, her sore body shook with fear and fury like the frail branches of a tree during a storm. She instinctively crossed her arms as to protect herself from his piercing gaze. The silver-haired man frowned slightly,

"So, you did come in the end... Foolish woman," the blond stated bitterly. In the space of a second, something like disappointment flickered in his cold eyes. Shiho was not sure if it was real, maybe it was just the reflection of moon beam in his pupils which created the illusion.

"I admit my defeat. Guess I owe 500$ to Vermouth," he said while slowly crushing his cigarette with his foot. Sherry's eyes widened. _'Did he really?.. '_. Her surprise was immediately crushed when a vicious smile appeared on his lips while he drew out his gun.

"You should be proud, you're the traitor who survived for the longest."

He shot her legs and shoulders to incapacitate her. The woman dropped to the hard ground, fragile doll shattered in silence.

"I have searched you for a long time, Love. No, "Sorrow". What an ingenuous escape you did from the chamber... Haibara Ai."

The girl violently glared at the devil. "Release the others! They have nothing to do with that!" she jerkily spat between two breaths.

"Indeed, they didn't know anything major ...until now...", he paused, admiring the beauty of the scene he had dreamt for ages. Sherry lied in a pool of her own crimson blood, helpless and panting heavily. Those sapphire eyes stared at his with frozen hatred and challenge. The pale moonlight reflected her milky skin covered in sweat as if millions of diamonds. Her scarlet lips and strawberry blond head were tinted in her favourite colour. It was a majestic painting of the agonizing swan releasing its chant. "But, it is for my own pleasure, because the best way to torture you and see you suffer," his eyes shined with a cruel glint.

Shiho's courage barrier crumbled, hot tears slowly drifted down her cheeks. She bit her lips to suppress a cry, to gin's delight. He fired at the professor who looked at her sadly before expiring. The hostages screamed under their gag.

"Hakaseeeee!" She wanted to run at his side but she could not move an inch and it was breaking her heart. Then, the killer grabbed the trembling Genta and Mitsuhiko. Blood splashed everywhere and on her face. She shouted, tears flooding nonstop as she stared at the lifeless little corpses. She could not stand it anymore, feeling so powerless, watching her "family" die one by one. The evil blond chuckled at the sight of Ayumi crouched in a ball, sobbing.

"I want to hear you scream hard for this lovely little mouse, Sherry,"

"Ayumiii! No, Gin . Please...please...she's innocent...please," she cried, weakly between spasms. She knew it was useless, he was not human anymore, but it was all she could do.

"_Fra__giles recuerdos a la deriva desgarran el alma,_

_Cala to' los huesos el agua los arrastra sin esperanza._

_La impotencia en su garganta con sabor a sal,"_

"NOOOooooo!" a groan of suffering escaped her lips as she miserably watched her blabby friend leave the world. Gin aimed at Ran who was not crying anymore and stared at him, serious. Sherry whimpered without strength to cry anymore. The hunter pulled the trigger.

"Onee-chan!" At this moment, the least expected person jumped in front of Angel, taking the deadly bullet. Time seemed to stop. "KUDO-KUN!"

* * *

Haibara's eyes snapped open, her breath difficult as if a mass pressing on her chest. Every of her muscles tensed, her pyjamas and bed soaked with sweat and tears. Her face slowly relaxed, she sat up, brushed her wet bangs and sighed. "Again, it was just a nightmare...Hakase is peacefully sleeping." The old man snored. She glanced tenderly at him. "Yet it seems so real..." It was killing her every night, slowly like an illness would steal your soul. It was snowing outside, Ai stared at the snowflakes quietly falling in the night. She quivered as her mind drifted to two weeks ago.

'_Isn't it beautiful? The white snow that scatters amongst the darkness; and the fiery colour of blood which decorates its surface...I could have killed you in this dirty chimney, but I thought I could at least let your death flower bloom.'_

Her bullet wounds were nearly healed now. Gin was definitely strange that day on the rooftop, nearly romantic, as if he ever was. _'I wonder if that man still holds a grudge or if it is plainly a game...See, lack of sleep mixes up your mind, I think I'm messing with my dreams and reality. I don't know which is worse.' _Haibara grabbed at the diamond ring which hung like a pendant on her thin silver necklace. She smirked bitterly, "Impossible."

* * *

"It's because of the Red Thread!" she winked happily, showing her pinkie. Conan blushed slightly and saw her walk to her crying father. He looked at his pinkie _'Damn, the red thread only appears when I'm Kudo Shinichi!'_

The contrast between the merry Angel and the sad detective was striking. I walked towards him without any enthusiasm,

"Bravo" ...CLAP...CLAP...CLAP "Angel is completely found of you," I stated flatly. "Though, I'm a bit late...Happy birthday, Kudo-kun, hope you survive another year," I teased while trying to show no expression. "Here, take this," I handed him a little velvet box.

"Oi! Is that the way you wish my birthday when I nearly died. Did you learn that from the BO?"

"Shut up and open it," I snapped, really annoyed.

He hastily opened the box with racing heartbeats. "Don't tell me it's the..." *sweat drop* _'What's that thing?'_

I cut him sharp, "It's NOT, I still haven't found the right formula. These are small listening-tracking links, you can put on your shirts made by Hakase. I added a little option: strong sleeping gas able to put three adults to sleep for 4 min." I smirked, "Of course, you'll have to be careful not to include yourself. There's also an empty space to hide a small memory card or anything else you want as long as it fits."

The boy gave her a puzzled look.

I sighed "No worries, everything is secured and won't lack out by mistake, it's been tested by myself."

Edogawa was silent for a moment, then looked up and grinned, "Thank you, Haibara. I'll make good use of it!"

"You'd better, your girlfriend does not want to wait for a sleeping beauty for 100 years," I could not resist this final remark.

"What are you talking about!" he denied, blushing, "She's not my girlfriend!"

I felt the urge to roll my eyes, "It's so obvious that you like each other, why didn't you tell her?"

"I can't let her know, nor can I meet her, even for a minute. It'll only make her miss me even more, after I inevitably leave. I don't want to see her suffer anymore," he whispered more to himself than to me, but I heard it clear.

My throat tightened at his desperate words. I felt contradictory, they were wise words, yet so painful,

"I..." My words were cut by a stupid Sleeping Kogoro punching Kudo's head.

"What are you dreaming at, Brat! We're leaving!" he seemed to have completely moved off the previous events.

* * *

With a wry smile, she swiftly turned around,

"Then, see you at school, Kudo-kun," and walked away.

"Wait..." too late, she had already disappeared into the crowd. _'Oi, that woman is really like wind, changing all the time."_

She didn't care if people questioned why a 7 years old girl wandered in the streets past midnight. The most important thing was a depression risk for Kudo Shinichi. _'He won't keep his Poker Face for long. It's not as if I could not see his disappointment...' _Furies of guilt tormented her little mind, she was responsible for his happiness' collapse. Creator of the drug, she was a criminal... Kudo Shinichi's killer, the reason why he couldn't be with the one he loved. Ai fought back the tears _'I will find the antidote, I promise. I'll return Kudo Shinichi to life. Just give me time...'_

"Onee-chan, lend me your perseverance, give me strength to stand. I... can't forget nor forgive. I just can't stand seeing him so unhappy. Help me return his perfect life back. Please..."

A smooth wind gently blew her bangs, all the spirits softly encouraging her. She had long ago lost the capacity to hear them, this sudden return of sensibility cheered her a bit though she no longer understood their language. The scientist closed her teary eyes, listening to their calm whisper, a hand instinctively on her sister's necklace. "I'm a fool, aren't I?"

* * *

Tomas Compton shifted on his chair, tapping his fingers on his desk where three empty cups of coffee stood. He glanced at the clock which the ticking exasperated him each seconds more. His eyes were red and stung from too much net surfing. He had asked thousands of Japanese hotels, flight agencies, police headquarters, without a single hint on Miyano Shiho. He was waiting for a call from a friend of his, researcher at Shisheido Tokyo HQ. He scanned through an old newspaper reporting the explosion of a laboratory in Tokyo two days after Akemi's death for the sixth time. No corpse had been found, it was suspect, BUT, if it was the organisation's research centre, there was not a clue about where they went after and why they blew it up. The phone suddenly rang. Compton hastily answered, "Oliver? Did you find anything?"

A stranger's voice answered "Excuse me, is it Lawyer Compton's agency?" Tomas quickly apologised. It was one of Maharani Company's important share holders, the company's value was falling at the Stock Exchange due to a slow down of profit from lack of new products. Two of them already wished to sell their shares but could not without the consent of all the associates. All of them agreed except one, the most important, Elena Gavendish, who had not showed for nearly fourteen years. Her young replacer, William Hutington, heir of the first replacer, was inexperienced and could not take the decision. Thus, the share holders decided that if the chairman or anybody did not show, they would act without her.

Tomas massed his temples, it was adding a difficulty to the nearly desperate situation.

"Great! Now it is an urgency...What am I going to do!"

The door burst open,

"I'm really sorry, Mr Compton. Really, I apologise for being late. There was a phone call from Japan and I completely forgot about time and..."

"Calm down, Mrs Kudo. It doesn't matter," the man said smiling at the out of breath actress, "So, tell me about your husband's investigations on the victim's family background."

"Oh, Yusaku found some interesting things on the sister's past. She used to be ..."

The lawyer listened carefully, taking notes while Yukiko Kudo exposed what her husband had found and thought about the case like real detective. He looked at her cheerful face, she never stopped talking even for a short pause. The woman always had something to say, explained every details, careful not to forget anything. '_Definitely a great actress,'_ he thought. Finally, she came to a halt.

"That's all what we know."

Compton smiled. "Thanks, Madam, it was very professional and pleasant."

"Oh! It was nothing, I really enjoyed. By the way, Tomas," she switched on family mode. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Huh?" he jumped, surprised.

"Yes, you have been frowning for the whole explanation, you've got dark rings under your eyes from lack of sleep. Your tie is hastily made and you have been glancing at the calendar six times in an hour."

He sighed, "As expected from the Night Baroness. It's just that I've been searching for someone for two months and haven't found a single clue to where she is. The problem is that time is running out."

"My poor, Tomas, you want some help?"she suggested.

"No, it is really confidential and this Japanese girl is... Wait a minute!" he dropped his pen. "You're Japanese! ... And Yusaku is a detective!" The lawyer hit his forehead with his hand for not having considered it before. The man gulped, took a deep breath and faced his friend. Yukiko, startled by his serious expression, became fully attentive. "Listen, what I am going to tell you is strictly going to stay between these walls and to be heard by nobody else except Yusaku." She nodded. He nearly whispered "I'm... looking for my childhood benefactress' daughter." The White Princess raised her eyebrows. "You must be thinking it's simply a case of secret inheritance requested by my saviour but, it is well... much darker, the truth is that she is part of a powerful criminal syndicate," the last words were barely audible.

"REALLY?"

Compton jumped "Sshhshhh!"

"Oupsi, and what is her name? We can search it with Interpol's help.

"No, it won't work. All I know is that they are spread throughout the world, main decision taken in Japan. They do all kinds of illegal dealings, their members are carefully and strictly selected, most of them highly qualified and professional killers. Their power has infiltrated every sector, the higher-ups include politicians, businessmen, actors and the scariest part... the most talented scientists of the world. He shuddered as he is reminded of the devilish laughter and crazy blue eyes of his benefactress. "Their main characteristic is that all the members wear black like ravens."

Her cerulean eyes widened in shock _'Shin-chan'_. Totally aware of the importance of the moment, Yukiko looked straight into Compton's eyes where she found complete sincerity and kindness. She relaxed slightly. "What's ...the girl's name? We are going to investigate her whereabouts," she said firmly. The lawyer hesitated for a second but decided to say it as she saw the determined look on the actress' face.

"Hmmm... She's quite famous in the US' scientific world, her name is...Miyano Shiho."

Yukiko gasped "Ai-chan!"

"Do you know her?" he inquired promptly. The Baroness quickly lied saying that she only saw her once at a convention, she did not want to expose the little girl without probing the ground and not even telling her."

Tomas whispered that he needed her to at least come to Los Angeles to sign some papers and settle some problems. The authorities could not valid the title deeds without the heiress, the company's shareholders were arguing, the association risking to collapse...

The protective mother agreed to help him find the last Miyano at one condition. She had to check the places and people involved beforehand. With this, she left with a puzzled Tomas.

'_It's like she is her mother, checking the friends to prevent bad company.'_ He scratched his head.

"_Flowers are fragile and ephemeral. No matter how well you protect them from the wind or the rain. Even if there is a fence all around them, the flower... will die without sunlight...A fence, has no chance against a storm. Are you sure you're aware of that, Kudo-kun?"_

* * *

Can you feel it's written by a French? There must be awkward structures... Hope it was not too bad ^^

Now that chapter 1 is updated, well *grins* you know what'll happen don't you?

*clears throat* How about... euh... you know there are fantastic fanfictions on :

Vermouth and Boss, with an amazing historical background, everything with an irreprochable style : **The First Woman in the World** by Mangaluva. To be read with the other fic **When Pandora's box is opened**. Absolutely a must read.

If you already have, then...*sweats profusely*

how about, **Snow White Queen** by LuckyLadybug, or **Give me a reason to smile again** by Cress Dreiser, or **Four points of the same star** by Annitha (must be long enough XD)

If you already have , then...*gloups* **Ghosts at Twilight** by FS ?, **Behind the Light of the Moon** by KaitouKudou?** Catch me when I fall** by Snowqueen13? Some SN1987A? Dagron? or Claude le Noctambule? Grayfirely?** The Org's Secret : section F** by Usagi Squared? Andreya Halms? Eeveebeth Fejvu? Any of my favourites...

euhmmm...Look a pink elephant! * runs out of the house* I'm going to be late for school!

(==' Forgot her school bag LOL.


End file.
